Eddie Guerrero
Eddie Guerrero (born October 9, 1967) is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn debuted in the WWE on the January 31, 2000 episode of Raw Is War as The Radicalz, interfering in a match involving The New Age Outlaws. During his first match with the WWE, a tag team match with Perry Saturn against The New Age Outlaws, Guerrero performed a frog splash off the top rope and broke his elbow when he landed the move; as a result, he was sidelined for several weeks. Guerrero and Saturn had originally been booked to defeat The New Age Outlaws, but due to his injury, Guerrero panicked and told Road Dogg, who was in the tag team match with Billy Gunn against Guerrero and Saturn, to immediately pin him. WrestleMania XX (2004) On SmackDown! on January 29, Eddie Guerrero last eliminated Angle in a 15-man Royal Rumble style match to earn a shot at the WWE Championship. At the prior pay per view, No Way Out, Kurt Angle defeated the Big Show and John Cena in a Triple threat match to earn himself a title shot at WrestleMania on the same event where Guerrero defeated Brock Lesnar for the WWE title. WrestleMania 21 (2005) Many expected the new champions to defend their title at WrestleMania 21, but after encouragement from Chavo, Guerrero challenged Mysterio to a one-on-one match instead so they could "bring the house down". Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Frog splash (WCW/WWF/WWE)/''Jackknife Splash'' (WCW) – adopted from Art Barr ** Lasso from El Paso (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back or an inverted figure-four ankle lock) * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch ** Brainbuster ** Camel clutch ** Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope or to the opponent's knees ** European uppercut ** Figure-four leglock, sometimes while standing ** Gory special – adopted from his father ** Headscissors takedown, sometimes from the top rope ** Hilo (Slingshot somersault senton) ** Monkey flip ** Multiple powerbomb variations *** Folding *** Splash Mountain ''(Sitout crucifix, sometimes from the second rope) *** Sunset flip ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly to back *** Exploder *** German *** Super *** ''Three Amigos (Triple rolling verticals) *** Vertical ** Plancha ** Spinning crucifix toss dropped into a neckbreaker ** Spinning facewash to a face up opponent ** STF ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Tornado DDT, sometimes while springboarding * Managers ** Art Flores ** Chyna ** Tonya Harding * Nicknames ** "Latino Heat" * Entrance themes ** "Smell Yourself" by Los Lobotomys (NJPW) ** "Animal" by Pearl Jam (ECW) ** "Live and Let Die" by Guns N' Roses (ECW) ** "Bad Man" by Kosinus Music (WCW; 1995-1997) ** "Eddie Guerrero" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm (WCW) ** "Latino Heat" by Jim Johnston (WWF/E/IWC; April 2, 2000 – May 21, 2001, April 1, 2002 – March 13, 2003) ** "We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal" by Los Guerreros and Jim Johnston (WWE; March 20, 2003 - February 19, 2004; used while teaming with his nephew Chavo) ** "Viva La Raza" by Jim Johnston (WWE; February 26, 2004 – May 5, 2005, October 28, 2005 – November 11, 2005) ** "Lie Cheat Steal" by Jim Johnston (WWE; May 12, 2005 - September 2, 2005) ** "Crackin'" by Jim Johnston (WWE; September 9, 2005 – October 21, 2005) Championships and accomplishments * Extreme Championship Wrestling **ECW World Television Championship (2 times) **Hardcore Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) * World Championship Wrestling **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW United States Championship Tournament (1996) * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Chavo Guerrero (2), Tajiri (1) and Rey Mysterio (1) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWF European Championship (2 times) **WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE United States Championship Tournament (2003) **SmackDown Royal Rumble (2004) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) **Eleventh Triple Crown Champion **Sixth Grand Slam Champion Category:American wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:WWE champions Category:Superstars